This invention relates to handling service requests.
An input/output (I/O) hub connected to peripheral components, can issue multiple requests for information from the peripheral components. The circuit processes the returned information. Sometimes, the requests are returned in the order in which they are issued. In other cases, the requests are returned in the order in which they are completed by the peripheral component. The completion order can differ from the issuance order.